Light
by C o d a 5 0 8
Summary: A Season 2 AU where Beth and Daryl start to bond at the farm...
1. Chapter 1

"The Farm"

SEASON 2 AU BETH &amp; DARYL FIC

* * *

Beth was surprised to see Rick's group to be so large. She thought that it was just his family and Shane. The group began to settle by a tree that cast shade throughout all the day, but then she notice a man walking towards the edge of the farm. He had an angel wing vest and a crossbow. Beth decided to go up to him. She walked slowly and carefully, trying not to appear as a weakling in front of the new guests. When she got to where the man was, she noticed that he was very dispassionate. She smiled at him, but all he did was look away.

"Hi, I'm Beth," she said holding out her hand.

"Daryl," he said but looked away, ignoring her hand gesture.

"Um, why did you set up all the way out here?" Beth asked nervously.

Daryl just looked up at her and scoffed.

"I'm just use to being alone,"

With a moment of silence, Daryl grunted out,

"Don't you have to get back to the house or something?"

Beth just stared at him with anger and sadness. She decided that he was not someone she wanted to be around, but she also felt pulled to his negativeness.

* * *

After Beth left, Daryl just sat and thought about her. She was beautiful and sweet. She wanted to make him feel welcomed, but Daryl knew better than just to open up his feelings to some teenager. He had a mission and that was to find Sophia. He knew Beth would get in the way of that. Daryl just brushed it off of him. He continued to set up his camp site. Ignoring the thought of her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and her sweet southern accent.

* * *

Herschel knew that Carl had a small chance to make it. He told Rick that someone would have to go to town and get the proper medical equipment. Shane volunteered to go and so did Otis. Patricia wasn't to happy about seeing Otis go, but she knew he had to. Once they left, Beth escorted Patricia back to the house.

"Is there anything I can get you Patricia?" Beth asked her.

"No, I just hope they hurry back."

Beth looked at Patricia with sad eyes, showing pity on her.

"So, what do you think of Rick's group?" Patricia asked Beth.

"They're all very welcoming, except one." Beth confessed.

"Who" Patricia asked.

"Daryl, he's handsome, but something about him makes him want to be alone. No one should be alone." Beth began.

"Maybe something happened in his past Beth," Patricia assumed.

"Yeah, but I find that extremely interesting." Beth concurred.

"What does Jimmy think about the group?" Patricia asked Beth.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen him. I was more focused on Daryl." Beth said.

"Beth, he's your boyfriend. You don't want him thinking that your leaving him for a guy who's clearly older than you. You're sixteen, it wouldn't happen even if you weren't with Jimmy."

"Yeah, I know. It's just Jimmy reminds me so much of Shawn. He's like my big brother Patricia. Even daddy treats him like his own son. It's just weird. Every time I'm around him, it's like Shawn's there. I miss him, and my mom." Beth said sobbing.

"I know sweetheart," Patricia said pulling Beth in for a hug.

"Do we tell them about those sick people in the barn?" Beth asked her.

"No, they're not apart of this family. And plus your daddy won't like it. It's best we just wait until they leave. So don't get attached to someone. And by someone, I mean this Daryl fellow. By the way you're talking about him, it sounds like you're falling for him." Patricia says walking out of the room.

Beth stands there thinking about Daryl. If he just got a shove from her, would he show his emotions? Beth stood thinking about it for the rest of the night of what Daryl would be like if he showed his emotions.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane came back later that night. Everyone went outside except Patricia and Beth. They both were watching Carl.

Hershel came back in the house and started to prep for surgery.

"Bethy, it's time for you to go now. I don't want my daughter to get nauseous." He said calmly.

"Daddy," Beth said playfully. Beth obeyed his order and left the room.

Lori and Rick were sitting right outside the door, just waiting to hold their son again. Beth walked in the living room to see Maggie and Jimmy in tears.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked with concern.

"Otis, he didn't make it." Maggie sobbed out.

"What!" Beth screamed. Tears were rushing out of me. Maggie approached her little sister ready to hug her. Beth just pushed away and made her way outside. Beth took in the fresh air. Otis wasn't related to Beth by blood, but he was like an uncle to Maggie and Beth.

When Beth was starting to cry again, she heard a man scoff. She looked up and saw it to be Daryl.

"What's got you all teary?" He gruffly asked.

"Otis didn't make it." She stuttered.

Daryl just looked at her, trying to study her facial features. He had no idea what to say. He eventually managed to get out,

"Otis went down a hero."

Beth just looked up at him. Tears coming down my face.

"How do you know?" Beth chocked out.

"He sacrificed himself in order for Shane to get back." He stated.

Beth just looked at Daryl, not knowing what to say, she just went up and hugged him. She was surprised when he started to hug back. This only made her cry more. Beth finally had a shoulder to cry on since this apocalypse started.

…

Daryl found the hug to be awkward, but he knew Beth needed to get past this. He made up the part about Otis sacrificing himself. He knew that Shane had to put him down. Ever since he saw the tension between Rick and Shane, he knew that Shane would be trouble. He also knew that Shane was lying about Otis. He was a threat to everyone including the Greene family. He didn't know why he so protective of Beth, but he was sure that he wouldn't let Shane get within 10 miles of her. He couldn't take it if Beth got hurt. He continued to hold her for the rest of the night as she was sobbing.

When Hershel was done with Carl's surgery, they broke the news to Patricia. Beth just hold on to Daryl harder as she heard Patricia cry out screaming through the walls of the house. Daryl wasn't going to let her go. She needed to grieve for Otis.

…

The next day, they made a rock shrine for Otis. Daryl noticed that Beth was shaky when she went up there to put rock on it. All he could do was just watch. He noticed that Shane wasn't present at the memorial. That's the moment when Daryl realized that the group was broken. He had to things on his mind. One, getting Sophia back. Two, if Shane wanted to take over the farm, Daryl would take Beth, and get as far away from there as possible. He couldn't take it losing her in this world. She was his light and he wasn't going to let anyone blow her out.

...

**OMG, SPOLIERS**

dont countine to scroll if you haven't seen the latest episode...

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

THE WALKING DEAD WAS SO GOOD TONIGHT. When Noah died, I felt bad, because everything Beth worked for getting him out safe and alive, is now done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"The Farm"

* * *

After Otis's funeral, Beth went back in the house. She stayed in the house for a while. During the time Beth was grieving for Otis, Daryl spent most of his time looking for Sophia. He started early in the morning and came back late in the afternoon. Each and every day was failed attempt to find her.

At night, he would diner with the group and the Greene family. He would noticed that Glenn and Maggie were passing notes under the table. Daryl could care less what was on them. After dinner, Daryl walked up to Beth, who was washing the dishes, and asked,

"How you holdin' up?"

Beth took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I've been better." Beth said, gazing into Daryl's deep blue eyes, but looked away after three seconds to continue washing the dishes. What surprised her is when Daryl started to help her wash the dishes.

"Thanks," Beth said in flattering tone.

"No problem." Daryl responded.

Daryl awkwardly stares at Beth, when he's drying the dishes. He eventually manages out,

"Um, Beth?"

"Yeah?" Beth said, stopping from washing the dishes.

"Do you want to come with me to look for Sophia tomorrow morning?" he asked.

Beth just stared at him, not with discuss, but with flattery.

"Thanks Daryl, but I'm not sure if…" she began.

"It will clear your mind, and I'll protect ya," Daryl insisted to Beth.

Beth thought for a minute, thinking over what Daryl just said. She then realized that Daryl was right. She did need to clear her mind after everything that has happened.

"Um, ok, but you're gonna have to ask my dad," she said smiling up at him.

"Why can't you ask him?" he roughly asks.

"Because he would say no to his sixteen year old daughter to go looking for a little girl with a redneck, while there is a highly contagious disease around the world." Beth replied.

Daryl stares at her, processing on what she said about the zombie apocalypse. It made him think that she didn't know what those things really are.

"You see, I know you'll protect me, it's just, my dad doesn't know that." Beth said.

"Ok I'll talk to him." He stated in a low grumble. She smiles at him, continuing to wash the dishes.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl went to talk to Hershel about Beth going with him to look for Sophia.

"You're asking my permission, to take my baby girl out today?" Hershel firmly questioned.

Daryl automatically felt pressured by Beth's father.

"Yes sir. I'll keep her safe. I promise she'll stay by me all the time." Daryl said.

"I don't feel alright with her going out without knowing that you'll protect her." Hershel stated.

"I'll protect her, I just feel like it's a good idea to clear her mind, after from what happened to Otis." Daryl said, hoping Hershel would agree.

Hershel made a few breaths, but finally said,

"Alright, she can go, but she can't be more than a yelling distance away." Hershel said, agreeing with Daryl.

"Thank you sir.' Daryl exclaimed.

"Son, just call me Hershel." He said in a mutter.

Daryl just smiled at him, and went away to tell Beth to get ready to head out.

* * *

Beth and Daryl both rode the horse, Nelly. Beth was on the front and Daryl was on the back.

They were both looking for Sophia for over an hour. Daryl noticed that Beth looked tired.

"Alright, I think it's time that we head back." Daryl suggested.

"What? We've not even found her trail yet." Beth argued.

"Yeah, but you look exhausted." Daryl said turning the horse around.

"No, I'll go back. I know I'm slowing you down." Beth stated.

"Beth. I'll feel more relaxed if I take you back."

"No, you'll be burning daylight, plus, you'll still be out here, if I was not here." Beth said.

Daryl just looked at Beth with protesting eyes, but eventually gave in.

"Fine, just take the horse." Daryl said, jumping off the horse.

"No," Beth said jumping off as well, "You'll need Nelly when you find Sophia."

Daryl just looked at her, trying to get her to take the horse, but he eventually gave into her again.

"Ok, but I better see you at supper" He stated firmly.

Beth looked up at him and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The next thing Beth did was stand on her toes and planted a kiss on Daryl's check. Daryl's face automatically went red.

"What was that for?" he asked, putting his hand to where Beth kissed him on his face.

"For looking for this little girl. I admire someone who has faith in something." She said looking up at him.

With that, Beth turns away, walking back towards the farm, leaving Daryl in his thoughts.

Daryl knew he was determined to find Sophia, but no one did that to him. No one has ever given him a kiss of gratitude. At that point, Daryl knew that Beth was the person that gave him the sign that Sophia was alive. Beth is hopeful, she believes in the things that are not possible. It gave Daryl even more strength to find Sophia. Beth made Daryl strong. He would do anything to keep her protected and safe.

As Daryl continued to look for Sophia, a snake came up and startled the horse. The horse reflexively threw Daryl off of its back, and ran off. Daryl was tumbling down a steep hill into a river, leaving him unconscious.

**AN: The Walking Dead Season 5 is my favorite season. It's the last season with Beth. Seeing her growth in the first half of the season was simply extraordinary to watch. The most devastating part of it is watching her demise. The season finale, for me, was holding back. They could have ended on a much more serious note. I thought that Daryl was going to die. Since Beth died in the midseason finale, I thought Daryl would meet his end at the end of the season. The second half of the season was really plain or boring. The first half was more suspenseful for me. Terminus to the Church to Grady. I enjoyed Daryl trying to get to Beth throughout the first half of the season, but I didn't like that once he finally got to her, he lost her forever. That's why I'm starting a new story called, "Instantly". It is basically a story about what the second half of season 5 would look like, with Beth Greene surviving after Grady Memorial Hospital.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Farm

Chapter 4

Daryl automatically felt pain in his hip. He looked down to see an arrow had plunged into his waist. He laid in the river, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he tried to get to get out of the river. He couldn't stand up straight, so he had to crawl, while holding his waist. He got closer and closer to dry land, so he jumped, which made him feel even more pain in his waist.

Once he stabled his breath, he took out his knife and cut off both his sleeves. He used his sleeves to tie around his waist. He managed to ignore the pain when he got it as tight as he could around his waist. He saw a doll in the river. He picked it up and realized it was Sophia's.

"Sophia!" He shouted. With no response, he was gathered in his thoughts.

He wished Beth was there to help him, but he was glad she wasn't because she was the safest back at the farm. He looked up and saw just how far he fell.

He found a long stick, and used it like a cane to help him walk.

He went back in the river to find his crossbow, and once he did, he started towards where the cliff didn't look the steepest and started to climb up, feeling pain even more and more. He had to stop to take breaths. The only thing that made him want to go up more was seeing Beth's face again.

…

Beth made her way back to the farm. She didn't want to leave Daryl, but she had to. She was slowing him down. Once she made it back to the house, Hershel asked her,

"How was it out there Bethy, any luck on the little girl?"

"It's wonderful out there daddy. However, Daryl and I couldn't pick up her trail. I told Daryl to go along without me. I was slowing him down." Beth responded to her father.

Hershel gave Beth a wary look on his face. Beth was confused on why he did that.

"So you went back alone? He told me that you'll be by him at all times." Hershel angrily said.

"Daddy, he wanted to come back with me, but I told him to go on. He regularly stays out there all day. I was slowing him down. He made me promise him that I would be here for supper." Beth told her dad.

Beth tarted to walk away but Hershel said,

"Bethy,"

Beth turned around and looked at her father.

"Don't get to attached to that redneck, he and his group won't stay here forever."

Beth turned back around and went to her room. She and Daryl were getting closer everyday. She didn't like the idea of him leaving her.

...

Daryl continued to climb up the hill. He started to push himself even more. He grabbed a branch, but it broke, sending him tumbling back down to the bottom of the cliff.

He laid at the bottom out of consciousness. When he started to open his eyes, he saw his older brother.

"Merle," he muttered out.

"Hey little bro, you know if you pulled that arrow out, you can bind your wound better. That farmer's daughter got you all screwed up." Merle said taunting Daryl.

"Have you been in the bed with her yet?" He asked Daryl.

"Screw you." Daryl whispered in pain.

"You're the one screwed little brother. You're gonna die out here, and for what?"

"A little girl, she's out here."

"Yeah, I don't remember you lookin for me like that." Merle said.

"I went back for ya. All you had to do was wait. I went with Rick." Daryl muttered.

"Oh, so are you his bitch now?" Merle asked teasing.

"I ain't nobody's bitch."

"What about the farmer's daughter?"

Daryl just glared at Merle.

"Oh, little brother, she has got you wrapped around her tiny little fingers. But you see, she'll never accept a piece of redneck trash like you. She'll never care for you or even love you. You see, little brother, only I can do that for you."

Daryl tried to protest against Merle, but before he could, Merle grabbed his face and said,

"Come on, up on your feet," Merle said tapping his face and then his chest.

Daryl just groaned. He only wanted to prove Merle wrong by just getting back and holding Beth and never let her go. Merle started to kick his legs. Daryl slowly started to come back into the real world when he realized it was a walker, instead of Merle at his legs. He immediately pushed himself up and kicked the walker in the face. Once it was distracted, he reached for his crossbow, but the walker managed his way on top of Daryl. But he punched it in it's face. He grabbed his walking stick and started to beat it with that. He noticed another Walker was coming. He stabbed the first walker in it's face over and over, making sure it was dead. Daryl saw that the second Walker was getting closer and closer. Daryl started to pull the arrow out of his side. He managed to get it out and he tried to load it in his crossbow. He couldn't pull he string back. He had to take a deep breath and put the arrow in his mouth and pull. Once he finally got it back, he loaded the arrow in. The Walker was getting closer and closer. Once it was five steps away from Daryl, he laid back with the crossbow and fired it. The arrow plunged right through it's head, killing it. Daryl laid back his head, trying to catch his breath. All he could think about was Beth. He just wanted to see her one more time if he died today.

After what seemed like hours, Daryl took off his shirt and made it into a pad. He put it where the wound was and tied that around his waist. He started to gut a fish, and he ate that to build his strength. He cut off the ears of the walkers he killed, and made them into a necklace. He strapped Sophia's doll around his waist, securing it.

He started to climb back up the cliff, feeling pain again. He was almost to the top. That's when he heard Merle's voice.

"Come on Darylina, you got a girl to screw around with back at the farm."

"You best shut up Merle!" Daryl shouted.

"Or what? You gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me." Merle taunted.

Daryl grunted even more trying to get up top. Merle kept on teasing him and laughing at him.

"You know what little brother, maybe I'll go to that farm right now and see how good your girl is in bed." Merle said.

Daryl felt anger inside him. He would die before he let anyone touch Beth. Merle kept on and on. Daryl finally got his hand and pulled himself to the top. When he looked around for Merle, he was gone. Realizing that he wasn't there. Daryl said,

"Yeah, you better run!"

…

Beth made her way into the kitchen. She saw Lori and Carol making dinner. She automatically got nervous about Daryl. She knew he could take care of himself, but she had a bad feeling about it. She decided that if he wasn't back for supper, she'll take a horse out there and find him.

"Hey," Jimmy said.

Beth looked towards him and smiled but quickly looked away. She hasn't spoken to him ever since Daryl came to the farm. She told Patricia that he was like a brother to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

Beth realized that she would have to tell him how she really felt about him.

"Um, Jimmy, I need to tell you something." Beth began.

"What is it?"

"Us. You're more like brother to me than a boyfriend." She stated.

Jimmy looked at her with sad eyes, but realized that he treated her like a sister.

"You're right. This apocalypse has gotten our minds confused. I lost my whole entire family. I guess I looked towards you as my little sister, Emily."

Beth looked at him with great satisfaction. He understood how she felt.

"Jimmy, I looked at you like you were Shawn. He and my mom got the virus. They're in the barn, but I wish we put you're family in the barn." Beth said.

"It's okay, there in a better place." Jimmy said with tears coming from his eyes.

Beth rubbed his back. Once she let go of Jimmy, she walked towards her dad and Maggie.

"They thought it would be a nice way to repay us." Maggie said.

"We need to set clear boundaries with these people. They're getting to comfortable." Hershel stated.

"Daddy, it just dinner," Beth said, helping them with the table.

Hershel looked at both Maggie and Beth and said,

"What's going on between you and asian boy? I'm already chasing Bethy around with the redneck."

"His name is Glenn, and he's a friend." Maggie stated.

"I already told Bethy to not get to attached to the redneck. You can get to attached to the Asian boy. They're both not gonna be here forever." Hershel said.

Beth looked towards Maggie and saw the same reaction she had when daddy told her about Daryl. Sadness.

…

Daryl me his way to the farm. He saw the house. He saw Rick, Shane and Glenn, running towards him. Once they got up to him, they thought he was a walker. They kept on talking about if it was Daryl or not. Rick put his gun up to Daryl's forehead.

Daryl spoke up and said,

"You best get that thing out of my face if you're not gonna fire it!"

Rick, Shane, and Glenn all had relieved looks on they're faces. As Daryl started to catch his breath again, he heard a gunshot and felt pain on the left side of his forehead.

He heard Rick scream No out. Daryl immediately thought of Beth and how he'll never get to hold her.

He thought he was dead, but he realized it was only a graze.

He managed to get out,

"I was just kidding," that's the last thing he said, before he slipped out of consciousness.

…

Beth heard a gunshot and immediately thought of Daryl. She quickly went out of the house and went to where Rick was. She heard Lori scream Rick's name.

Then she saw him. He was passed out, as Rick and Shane were carrying him. They immediately took him in the house and into Beth's room. They took his shirt off and began to clean all the dirt off of him. Beth took his hand and held it. Hershel began to stitch him up. That's when Daryl started to wake up.

Beth's eyes started to sparkle as Daryl opened his.

"Hey, you shouldn't have listen to me. You should of just came back with me." Beth said with regret in her voice.

"No, you were right. I found her trail right when you left." He muttered quietly, gripping her hand as tight as he could.

"You did, how close you get." She asked.

"I found her doll."

Rick came in and asked where he found the doll. Daryl responded saying it was in the river.

"Well, that makes things easier on us."

"Your welcome," Daryl gruffed out.

"Any idea what happened to my horse? Bethy told me you took it to help look for this little girl."

Beth looked towards Daryl and he looked at her.

"That horse almost killed me. It through me off when it saw a snake."

"That's Nelly for ya. We call her Nervous Nelly." Beth said giggling as Daryl scoffed at her. He was happy that she was with him. Happy that she was holding his hand. With that, Daryl managed to go back to sleep.

Later on at supper, Beth took two plates to her room. She noticed that Daryl was fast asleep in her room. She set down his plate by her nightstand and sat down in her chair right by Daryl and began to eat,when she was done, Daryl started to wake up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She asked him.

"Like I been shot." He responded smiling at her.

Beth smiled at him.

"I made you a plate for dinner. It's on the nightstand." Beth said pointing at the nightstand. Daryl looked at it and looked back at Beth.

"Beth, when I was out there today, I realized that it is you that keeps me going. You're my reason to live in this world. You're my light and I will die before anything happens to you." Daryl said opening up on how he feels about Beth.

Beth looked at him with a big grin on her face. She puts her hands on his face, rubbing his checks. She goes up to his mouth and kisses him. The kiss between them seemed to last forever, but it was when they heard a knock on the door is when they stopped. Carol emerged from the door.

"Hey, Daryl you need to know something. You did more for my little girl today, than her father has ever done." Carol said with gratitude in her voice.

"It ain't nothin," Daryl responded. That's when Carol kissed Daryl's forehead. Carol turned and left the room.

Daryl automatically started to blush because Carol kissed him on his head right after Beth kissed him on the mouth.

Beth began to laugh.

"It's okay Daryl, I already claimed you." She said with a giggle. Daryl just chuckled and started to eat. Once he was done he asked Beth,

"Will you lay down with me?"

Bet looked at him and said,

"Daryl, you're in pain. You don't need me in the bed with you."

"Beth, the whole tine I was out there, trying to get back here, I kept on thinking that if I don't make it, I will never have the chance to hold you. Please, I could die tomorrow." He said with his blue eyes staring her down.

"Alright," Beth said agreeing with him.

She slowly got in the bed. Once she was in, she felt Daryl wrap his arms around her. She felt safe and protected in his arms. Disregarding her daddy's wishes, she will never let Daryl go. He was hers and she was his. Nothing could separate them. They were two peas in a pod. Minutes later, they both went right to sleep, with Daryl never letting go of Beth in his arms.

**AN: a lot happened in this chapter. I loved writing this because of Merle talking to Daryl about Beth. You also see that Jimmy and Beth are now broken up and Daryl is holding Beth in his arms in her bed. I'm really excited to get Randall in the story in later chapters. In the show, he said that his group rapped young women for fun. That's when Daryl beat the crap out of him. Now that he has Beth in this story, he will take that in a much personal level.**

**Until next time… W**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_The Farm_"

Beth woke up next morning with Daryl still having his arms around her. Beth heard him snoring peacefully. She turned slowly, trying not to wake him, and looked at his face. He looked so calm in his sleep to Beth. She scooted up in the bed to where her chest was above his head. Daryl was still fast asleep. She couldn't blame him, he was badly injured yesterday. She put her hand in his hair and started to run her fingers through his hair. His hair felt really soft. She enjoyed having her hand in his hair. Daryl yawned when he felt Beth's hand in his hair. He looked up at her with sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Beth said continuing to run her fingers in his hair as she put her other hand to his face.

"It's alright. It's nice feeling your hands on my head." Daryl said as he closed his eyes, rolling over to lay on Beth's chest.

"How you feeling today?" Beth asked him.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure. Thinking I'll never hold you and now you're holding me." Daryl said as he felt Beth put her arms around his back. He loved feeling Beth's warmth around him.

"You know, my dad keeps on saying that your group will leave soon. I really hope you don't leave." Beth said holding Daryl tighter.

"I'm never leaving you. If I'm forced to, then I'll just have to break in here late at night." Daryl muttered out, trying to not think of being separated from Beth.

Beth giggled at that. She put her chin on top of Daryl's head and just enjoyed the two of them embracing each other.

When they heard a knock on the door, Beth tried to move to make the situation less shocking, but Daryl wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't let anyone get between him and Beth.

"Daryl," Beth whispered to him.

"No, let them judge, I may not get to hold you like this tonight." He gruffed out.

Beth relaxed into Daryl as the door opened. Maggie emerged and she immediately blushed in her face.

"What, it's not like you and Glenn don't hold each other." Beth said looking towards Maggie. Daryl just chuckled at Beth's statement towards her sister.

"Bethy! You two had sex!" Maggie exclaimed.

Daryl lifted his head off Beth's chest and looked towards Maggie with red all over face.

Beth was turning red as well and said,

"What, no. We've just comforted each other throughout the night."

Beth wondered why she thought she and Daryl had sex. Even though they were in the same bed, Maggie knows that Beth wants to only have sex after she's married.

That's when Beth figured it out.

"Maggie, are you and Glenn having…" Beth asked Maggie.

Maggie then started to blush.

"Maggie!" Beth exclaimed.

"That's not all, but he knows about the barn." Maggie said.

Beth's eyes immediately went huge.

"What's wrong with the barn?" Daryl asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Maggie automatically regretted saying something about the barn.

"I'm so sorry Bethy, I thought you told him."

"Told me what?" Daryl asked, looking at Maggie, then Beth.

Beth looked into Daryl's eyes and she knew she had to tell him.

"Daryl, the barn," Beth started, looking back down at the bed.

"Yeah," He said, trying to get Beth to look at him.

Once she looked up at him she said it.

"It's full of my family, neighbors, and friends who have been affected with the virus."

Daryl looked at Beth and noticed that she was about to cry. He realized that she meant walkers.

He looked at Maggie who turned and left the room in tears. He looked back towards Beth and saw a tear going down her cheek. Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth and said,

"Beth, you know what those things are right?" He asked her.

"There people who need help. They just need a cure." She sobbed out. Beth was trying so hard not to cry, but she felt like Daryl was angry at her.

Daryl looked at her, and saw that she was scared. She needed to know what those things really are.

"Beth, I'm not mad, I'm just worried."

Beth looked up at him and asked,

"About what?"

"If you know what those things really are."

"My mom and brother are in there. There not things, there my family." Beth angrily said.

"But Beth, they died. They're undead. They're dangerous. And if you get close to them, they won't put you arms around you to embrace you, they'll rip you apart. And I won't see that happen." Daryl said, looking into Beth's ocean blue eyes.

"Daryl, they're not dead!" Beth shouted.

Daryl put his hand lightly over Beth's mouth.

"Beth, I know you've seen atleast one of them before. They're decaying. A cure won't fix that. And plus, I've been to the CDC. There's no cure for this thing. Only surviving. And I promised you that I'll keep you safe till the day I die."

Daryl moved his hand away from her mouth and gently stroke her cheek. Beth processed on what Daryl said and began to speak,

"Maybe you're right, but I have to keep faith that it will work out fine in the end."

"Beth, they're dangerous, and I won't let you near danger. And I can't take if you died." Daryl said started to get loud.

"Daryl, I'm not going to die. I'm here in your arms. I just believe that there is hope for these things." Beth said kissing Daryl's forehead.

Daryl began to think of how to show Beth what they're truly are.

"Beth, what would it take for you to believe me about these things." He asked her.

"I don't know?" She said running her hands through his hair again.

"Beth please, they'll rip you apart. I promised to protect you from everything that's dangerous, and those things are. I have to tell my group."

"You can't Daryl. My dad would for sure kick you guys out." Beth said.

"Beth, if it keeps you safe, it's worth it. Plus Glenn knows too. He probably already told them." Daryl said as he laid back on Beth's chest. He noticed that her breathing increased.

"Beth it's okay,"

"No it's not. I don't even know if my mom and brother are alive anymore." She said starting to sob.

Daryl just looked up at her and held her tighter. Beth put her arms around Daryl's head and put her chin on his head. She held him close to her chest as she cried.

Daryl hated it when Beth cried, but she had to realize what those things really are, dead.

…

When Glenn told the group about the walkers, he noticed that Maggie gave him a death glare and went back in the house.

Maggie made her way where Beth and Daryl were. Once she approached Beth's door, she noticed that Beth was crying on top of Daryl's head.

"Um, Glenn told the group. Daddy's gonna be pissed at me." Maggie said with anger.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be pissed at me too." Beth sobbed out.

Daryl looked up at Beth with anger in his eyes.

"Beth, I'm glad you told me. And if your dad has problem with that, I'm going up to him, face to face and talk with him. You're not a child Beth." Daryl said into her chest. Beth held onto Daryl tighter.

After some time past, Beth and Daryl got up out of bed.

Daryl put a fresh shirt on and told Beth,

"I'm going towards the barn. I won't do anything, I just want to see how many you have in there."

Beth looked at him with a hint of tears in her eyes, but she said,

"Okay,"

Daryl left her room. After fifteen seconds, Maggie came into her room. She was angry.

"Maggie, what is it?" Beth asked her.

"Daddy knows that Glenn told Rick's group about the barn." She hissed.

"Don't worry, he'll be mad at me too. Daryl's at the barn looking to see how many of those things we have in there." Beth said.

Maggie just looked at Beth with confusion on her face.

"Oh, so they're things now. Is that any way to call mom or Shawn?" Maggie spat back at Beth.

"I don't know what they are anymore. Daryl says that they are decaying undead things that are dangerous. And I take his word for it. But don't you dare say that mom and Shawn mean nothing to me. I really hope Daryl's wrong about it, but he wants to protect me." Beth said to Maggie.

Maggie stared at Beth. She didn't even think about Glenn telling the group about the barn as a way to protect her.

"Anyway, Glenn and I are going to town for Lori today. Do you want anything?" Maggie asked Beth.

"I'm good, just be safe, and don't leave Glenn. I made that mistake with Daryl yesterday." Beth said with a smile towards Maggie.

Maggie looked back at Beth and chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind Bethy." Maggie said as she left Beth's room.

…

When Daryl peered through the door of the barn, he saw several walkers. He noticed Shane was losing his mind about the barn. As much as he wanted to kill every walker inside of the barn, he wanted to respect Beth. The only way he would kill the walkers inside there was by Beth's approval.

He made his way back to the house. Once he entered, he saw Hershel talking to Beth.

"Bethy, what were you thinking? That redneck will probably kill every single one of those people."

"Daddy, his name is Daryl and he will do anything to make sure I'm safe. He thinks that that mom, Shawn, and those other people are dead and dangerous." Beth told her father.

Hershel looked at Beth wide sadden eyes and said,

"I already talked to Maggie about Glenn with this whole incident, I really don't want to talk about it with you. This Daryl, is going to turn you into something your not," Hershel said to Beth.

"Daddy, no he's not. He's helping me realize what this world has evolved to." Beth protested.

"And what exactly has this world evolved to Beth?" Hershel asked his youngest daughter sternly.

"I don't know, but Daryl's helping me with that." Beth screamed at her dad.

A moment of silence was shared between the two. Beth finally had the strength to speak up and asked,

"Are you going to let Rick's group stay here?"

"I don't know Bethy, but what I do know is that you and Maggie are attached to Glenn and Daryl. Glenn is around Maggie's age, but Daryl. He's older than you Beth. You're sixteen, and he's," Hershel began before Daryl spoke up and said,

"Twenty-eight,"

Hershel and Beth looked towards Daryl.

"I know that I'm twelve years older than her, but she shows me the good in this world. She makes me happy. And I won't let anything bad even get close to her." Daryl said reveling to Beth father on how he feels.

"And I think I'm starting to fall for her," Daryl said looking towards Beth who's face brightened as he said that.

"I think I've already fallen for her." He said smiling at Beth.

Hershel looked at Daryl and back at Beth. He saw that his daughter was truly happy ever since her mom ad Shawn got affected with the disease.

After Hershel was about to say something, Maggie burst through the door.

Everyone looked towards Maggie.

"One of those things just attacked me on the run."

Hershel took Maggie and checked her. Beth tightly gripped Daryl's hand as Daryl put an arm around her.

"Daddy, don't you see, one of those things tried to kill me. Is that what you call safe?" Maggie asked her dad.

Daryl looked towards Beth and saw that she was about to cry again. He held her tighter.

"Alright, I'll talk to Rick about him staying here. But he has to stay here under my rules." Hershel said looking at both of his daughters. He left the room. Beth sadness quickly disappeared as her dad said the possibility of Rick's group staying her.

…

Hershel took Rick and Jimmy to capture more walkers. He thought it would be a great way to see Rick adjusting to his rules. Once they were visible on the farm, Daryl was holding Beth's hand, but when he saw the walkers and Shane yelling, he griped it even tighter. Soon, everyone was running towards Hershel, Rick, and Jimmy. Daryl shielded Beth by putting her behind his back. Glenn stuck close to Maggie.

Everything changed when Shane took out his gun.

He started to shoot at the Walker that Hershel was holding, in the chest.

"If it's alive, why does it keep coming back? Uh!" Shane yelled.

"Shane! That's enough!" Rick yelled at Shane.

"You're right man that is enough," Shane sternly said as he shot the Walker in the head.

As the Walker went down, Daryl felt Beth wrap her arms around his waist. He put his hand on hers. He knew this must be hard for her.

Shane made his way to barn still yelling.

"Why are we even still here, we're asking for a herd to come here." Shane asked screaming.

"Because my daughter still out there." Carol said.

Shane just laughed and turned to everyone and yelled,

"That little girl is as good as dead."

"I found her doll yesterday," Daryl said trying to be calm.

"That's it man, you just found a doll. If she was out there and she saw you wearing ears around your neck and everything, she would take off in the other direction!" Shane yelled.

Daryl was about to lose it. If it wasn't for Beth holding him, he would probably exploded.

"If you want to survive you got to fight for it!" Shane yelled as he grabbed a shovel and started to break the lock.

Once he got the lock lose, he pulled the barn door open. He was being like bait for the walkers as they came out. Shane had his gun and fired at the first and then the second. Soon, T-dog, Dale, and Andrea went up to help Shane. I looked behind me and saw Beth telling me to go help. She was about to cry, but I had to make sure she was safe first. Glenn did the same for Maggie. Once they were all killed, I made my way back towards Beth. When I touched her cheek to wipe the tears off her face, he heard a creek from the barn. He turned around and saw her. Sophia was dead. She was a zombie. He grabbed Beth and pulled her tight to him, he put his head in her chest and felt sadness wash over him, but he didn't cry. She put her hands on his hair and cried. Carol screamed her name and started to run towards her, but T-dog grabbed her as she cried. Rick walked up to her and pulled the trigger. Daryl felt like he let every one down. As Beth let go of Daryl, she made her way towards her dead mother laying on the ground. Daryl didn't want her to go up there, but this was her mom.

"Mom," she said in a sob.

Daryl started his way towards Beth to comfort her, but that's when she screamed. Her Walker mom started to try to bite her. The Walker tried to pull Beth down to sink its teeth into her. Daryl ran towards Beth and grabbed her, pulling her away from the walker. Once he got her free, Beth cried into Daryl's shirt and Daryl just held her tighter. Hershel and Maggie came up behind Daryl to see if Beth was alright. Daryl will never let Beth out of his arms again. Not after that. That was a close one, next time might not be so lucky.

Beth just continued to cry and cry. Eventually, Daryl picked her up and carried her back to the house. As she was clinging on to Daryl, Beth realized what those things truly are… dead.

**AN: this chapter was really fun to write. Finally Beth understands what Walkers are now. The next one will deal with her going into shock and suicide. It will be really interesting to write about because you'll Daryl's reaction to Beth's attempted suicide**.

**This is the quickest Ive updated on here!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Farm"

Chapter 6

Daryl carried Beth back to the house. He set her down on the couch and set on the floor. He put is head on Beth's chest and sobbed. Beth felt Daryl's head on her chest and she slowly grabbed his hair with her hands and pulled him closer to her. She began to sob as well. After awhile, Daryl looked up and asked Beth,

"How you feeling?"

Beth looked down at him and let a tear fall down her face. She managed to get out,

"My undead mom just attacked me. I'll never get that out of my head."

"Beth, this life now, is not pleasant. I found that out when I saw Sophia dead. I'm done looking for people. I just feel nothing. I need to gather my thoughts. I'll be outside for awhile. If you need me, just yell."

With that, Daryl let go of Beth's waist and began to walk outside to where his tent was from the first day when he got there. Beth was too lost in her thoughts to focus on what Daryl just said to her. She just kept on thinking of her mom attacking her. That vicious image won't leave her head. She decided that the best way to forget about it was to do the dishes.

She washed them and dried them. She heard Maggie and Glenn talking in the other room. That's when Beth looked out the window and saw the same spot where her dead mother attacked her at the barn. She, all of a sudden, felt really lightheaded. Then, out of nowhere, she felt blackness consume her.

Glenn and Maggie both rush to her side. They quickly picked her up and put her in her room. Maggie became highly nervous. Glenn said,

"I'll go get Daryl!"

Glenn rushed out of the room and ran towards Daryl's tent at the end the farm.

"Daryl!" Glenn panted.

"What?" Daryl gruffly asked.

"Beth just fainted!" Glenn shouted in a panic.

"What?!" Daryl screamed.

He got up and ran towards the house with Glenn on his heels. Once he made his way into Beth's room, he saw that she was in shock. He quickly took her hand and laid his head on her bed. She probably didn't even know he was their, but Daryl didn't care. He wasn't let Beth going to slip away from him. He felt so stupid for leaving her. He was so selfish. He should of put his needs aside and put her first. She needed better. She was just too good for him.

Maggie came bursting in the room and asked panting,

"Where's daddy at?"

Glenn and Daryl looked at each other and both shrugged. Glenn went out with Maggie to look for him. After hours passed, everyone had a meeting in the living room. The only ones not present where Beth and Daryl.

"We have to find him. Beth needs him no more than ever." Maggie exclaimed.

"Calm down Maggie, we'll find him." Rick said.

He pondered around the room.

"Okay, Glenn, we'll go out to look for him. Well leave in the morning to get a fresh start."

"Rick do you think that's a good idea for just the two of us? Maybe we need to ask Daryl and Shane as well."

"No, Daryl needs to be here with Beth. And Shane needs to be here to look after the group while we're gone." Rick said sternly.

"I'll do my best man," Shane said putting his hand on ticks shoulder.

"Thanks brother. Watch after Lori and Carl." Rick said back to him.

...

The next morning, Beth was still in shock. Daryl never left her side. He vowed to never leave her side on any means necessary. Rick and Glenn left early that morning to look for Hershel.

Beth slowly began to feel Daryl's hand in hers and his hair tickling her arm. She smiled at him snoring, but then she realized that the world was still chaotic. She started to cry again and that's when Daryl woke up.

"Beth, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. Not ever again."

"Daryl," Beth started but stopped when Daryl put his lips on top of hers, forcefully. When he broke the kiss, they heard Maggie come in.

"Bethy! I'll go get you some food. You must be starving."

Daryl looked back towards Beth and put his head on her chest. He loved how she felt. It was like a pillow to him. Maggie can back in with oranges, toast and butter and apple juice. She put it on the nightstand and said,

"Eat when your ready Bethy," she gave a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Daryl leaned up and said,

"I'm going to the bathroom right there." He said pointing towards the restroom.

"I'll be right back." He gave a quick kiss on her mouth and went to the restroom.

When Daryl shut the door, Beth automatically looked at the knife on the nightstand. So many things were going through her head, but the main thing was death. If this place got overrun, there was no chance of her surviving. She was a burden to everyone. She picked up the knife. Right when she had it close to her chest, she heard Daryl unlocking the door. She quickly put it under her pillow. Daryl emerged from the bathroom and saw the look on Beth's face.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

He looked at her intensely then he looked at the nightstand and noticed that the knife was missing.

"Beth, give it." Darn sternly commanded.

Beth slowly got the knife out from under the pillow and gave it to Daryl. He grabbed it out her hands and threw it on the floor.

"What exactly were you planning to do with that?" He yelled.

"Daryl, I…" Beth started to speak but was cut off by Daryl.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'll just end it quickly!" Beth screamed in response.

"What? What do you mean, end it quickly?" He asked getting close in her face.

"I don't want to be gutted. I want to go her in this bed. Today."

"Beth, that's crazy, you want to leave your sister and your dad? Me?"

"Daryl, it's only a matter of time before this place his overrun. And you like everyone else will leave. It just me and my family against the world of those things. When it comes down to it, no one will protect me. Not even you."

"Beth, that's bull crap! I'll protect your I'll the day I die! You are the only thing that is good in my life. I'm not letting you go. You can't leave me. I can't watch you die in front of me."

"Daryl, you can't prevent it. I'm going yo die. It could be today, tomorrow, or fifty years from now, but you can't avoid death. It will consume you."

"Beth, you can't think like that,"

"Daryl! I won't last two seconds out there. Even if you do protect me, I'll slow you down and I'll eventually be the death of you. You just have to let me go." Beth said holding her hands to his face, looking straight into his eyes.

A tear went down Daryl's face. He then felt anger.

"No," he pushed her on the bed and was on top of her.

"If this new world is pointless, would you feel this?" Daryl asked, putting his lips to hers, poking his tongue in her mouth.

"Or this?" Daryl edged on putting his hands on her breasts.

"Daryl, stop," Beth muttered lowly, but he didn't listen.

"Or even this,"

He put his hand on her thigh, getting a gasp from Beth. She slowly began to push him off her.

"Daryl, stop!" Beth managed to push him off herself.

"What, do you want to feel something good?" He asked her roughly.

"Daryl, you, you," Beth couldn't speak.

Daryl slowly began to realize what Beth was trying to say.

"Beth, I wasn't gonna… I wouldn't do that to you. I was just trying to get you to feel something."

Beth big blue eyes looked at him, still all teary. Daryl looked at the knife on the floor. He got up and picked it up.

"I'm going to the kitchen to put this up. I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid Beth."

He walked out of the room and saw the bathroom door wide open and saw inside, the mirror. Beth was not entirely sure if she wanted to die, but she wanted to feel something, not kisses, but pain. She got up and walked towards the bathroom and locked the door.

Daryl walked back in and saw Beth gone. He knocked on the bathroom door and called out her name. That's when he heard glass break and her sob. Now he was kicking at the door. He did it so hard, that it jerked wide Open. He saw her gasp and turn around. Blood was coming from her wrist.

Daryl was in shock. The only thing Beth could say was,

"I'm sorry,"

Daryl went up to her and put his bandana around her wrist. He hugged her tightly.

She chose to live.

**AN: sorry for the long wait. It's been crazy with school. I've been taking SLO's and regular test and quizzes. I also had the SAT today. It went well. I was resting all day and decided to write this chapter. I was originally going to end this chapter with Randal coming in. Oh well next chapter. I'll probably update next weekend but the latest will be near the end of May. Season 2 version of this story is coming to an end soon. I'm really excited to see where this goes. It just comes to me. And plus, that scene with Daryl saying that he couldn't watch Beth die in front of him, was an allusion to Coda. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Light"

Chapter 7

...

After Beth made her choice to live, Rick and Glenn came back with Hershel. A surprise to all of them to see a teenager, named Randall, imprisoned in the back of the car. Rick and Shane put him in the barn. Daryl told them that he would interrogate him. Beth was worried about Daryl interrogating him, but she knew he could.

"How many are apart of your group?" Daryl asked him.

Randal just stared at him with great big eyes. He was obviously scared.

"You think this is a game! Your group attacked my boys, how many are there!" Daryl screamed in anger towards Randall.

Randall still made no answer. That drew Daryl over the edge.

"Alright," Daryl growled out.

"Let's see how you do with this." Daryl said, pulling out his life and putting it on Randall's injured leg.

"Hey man, please don't cut off my leg!" Randall pleaded.

"Tell how many are in your group!"

"I've already told you!"

"You haven't told me nothing!"

The room went silent. That made Daryl put more pressure on the knife to his leg. Randall cried out and pain and yelled,

"Alright, there was about thirty of us!"

Daryl removed the knife from his leg.

"We have guns and weapons and women and children just like your people."

Daryl looked at him and stared at him, processing the information.

"Some guys would rape the young girls," Randall said in awe of just thinking about it.

Daryl automatically thought of Beth. The thought of Randall taking advantage of her was to much for Daryl. That made him growl out in anger.

Randall looked up to see Daryl turning red.

"I didn't even touch those girls. I would never…"

Before Randall could finish, Daryl started to kick him and beat him until he got his anger out of his system.

…

Daryl walked back to the house to tell Rick what he found out about Randall. After he got done telling Rick, he went to see Beth.

Daryl walked into the house and saw Beth in the kitchen. Beth turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hey, how is Randall?" She asked him.

Daryl stared at her with big eyes and asked,

"You care about him Beth?"

"Daryl, he's a teenager, and he went to school with Maggie when he was in high school."

"What?" Daryl asked in surprised.

"Yeah, he went to school with her, so what?"

Daryl looked at Beth and walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Beth, the guy you think you know, he's changed."

"Daryl, we all have to change,"

"Well, he's changed for the worst. The outbreak has made him and his group rape young innocent girls." Daryl paused and just looked at her.

"I can't let that happen to you." Daryl told her.

"Daryl, he's not going to touch me,"

"You don't know that, just promise me you'll stay away from him."

"I can take care of myself Daryl, he's just,"

"Beth, promise me!"

Beth resented at first but simply said,

"Fine. I'll stay away from him."

Daryl put his mouth towards her's. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I'm going to tell Rick that he went to school with Maggie."

"Ok."

Daryl walked out of the room leaving Beth by herself. She looked out the window and saw the barn. Where her mom and brother died. Where Sophia died. But now it held a teenage boy hostage.

She decided that she would talk to him. Disregarding Daryl's wishes, she knew that Randall was still himself, even if he raped girls her age, she wasn't scared, just concerned.

She made her way to the barn. She went through the roof's entrance. Once she was inside, she heard Randall crying. She immediately thought of what Daryl did to him. He was so broken. She felt sympathy for him. She made a little step which creaked throughout the whole barn. Randall looked up and saw her.

"Hey, who are you?" He sobbed.

Beth didn't know if she should give her name. Thoughts of Daryl telling her to stay away from him were in the back of her mind, but she had to know if there was still good in him.

"Beth,"

Suddenly, it was like it came all back for Randall by the mention of her name.

"I know this place Beth, I went to school with your sister Maggie." He said.

"I know," she said.

Beth decided to make her way down the latter. She wanted to talk to him face to face.

Once she was down and close to him, he asked her,

"You're not gonna hurt me are ya?"

Beth had tears in her eyes. She felt bad for him.

"No,"

There was silence in the room. Beth finally managed to speak up.

"The man that was in here, what did he do to you?" She asked.

"He,"

Before he could finish, the door began to unlock and open. Beth and Randall looked towards the door to see Daryl.

"Beth, what are you doing?" He gruffly asked her.

Before she could respond, he went up to her and grabbed her. He pulled her away from Randall by picking her up and putting her on his shoulder. She was kicking at him.

"Daryl, put me down!" She yelled.

With one hand, he slammed the door and locked it.

Once they were away from the barn, he put her down, but held her by her arms so she couldn't get away.

"What the heck were you thinking? He could of,"

"Daryl, I can take care of myself. I had to see if he really was lost."

There was a brief silence between them.

"You promised me you won't go near him! He could of easily raped you Beth." Daryl exclaimed.

"Daryl, he's just a teenager! He's broken, lost. He needs to be out of that barn."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him. What if he wants to take his group back here and take you, and all the other women away?"

"Daryl, that won't happen."

Daryl turned around and started to cry. He didn't like the thought of Beth being taken away from him. He just wanted her safe, that meant keeping her away from Randall. Beth put her arms around his back and comforted him.

"Beth, I can't loose you."

"You won't."

"Please Beth, you said it the other day. We are all gonna die eventually, and I'll lose you. And if you die, I die."

"Daryl, you can't think like that. I'm here right now. My arms are around you. When I do die one day, you promise me that you'll continue on to survive for the both of us."

"Beth, stop."

There was silence between them.

Beth spoke up and said in his ear,

"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."

With that, Daryl lost it. He knew Beth was right. She would be gone some day, but not today. After what seemed like hours, Daryl asked her,

"What were you talking to him about before I bursted in?"

"I asked him what did you do to him."

"What did he say."

"He didn't tell me because that's when you walked through the door."

Daryl looked down at her feet and frowned.

"Daryl, what did you do?" She asked with the most gentle encouraging voice.

"I beated him and tortured him severely!" He cried out.

Beth pulled his head towards her chest. She felt his tears on her shirt. She knew he felt guilty for what he did.

"Daryl, it's okay now. I know you didn't mean to, you just did it out of rage."

"Beth, that's not the worst part,"

Beth looked into his deep blue eyes and asked,

"What is it?"

Daryl looked at her and said,

"Rick wants to execute him."

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. School ended for me two weeks ago. And I went to Destin for a week. This chapter was really difficult to write. I didn't plan on Beth going into the barn to talk to Randall. I also didn't plan on making Daryl cry, but I thought it was necessary because I wanted it to be like the episode Still. The next chapter will deal with the voting on Randall's life.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Light"

Rick wanted everyone to vote on Randall's life. Beth didn't want to be apart of it and neither did Daryl.

"Beth, I don't want to be in there without you." Daryl begged her.

"Daryl, I'm not going to vote for a man's life. It's ludicrous." Beth said cupping Daryl's face with both her hands.

"You could vote no Beth. That's what I'm gonna do." He said with pleading eyes.

"Daryl, I don't want to vote because there shouldn't be any vote on someone's life. Especially in this new world. You either live or die. But death shouldn't be done by other people." She said to him.

"Beth, there are bad people out there that won't even care about murder anymore." He said, taking her hand.

"I know that, but we're good people Daryl. This whole group is good, but if we kill a teenager, this group is broken." She explained to him.

She kissed his forehead and said,

"You defend for him Daryl. You'll be like his lawyer in a way. I'll be watching Carl. Okay. I just don't want to see another death happen here. It's just so odd that we are the "walkers" to Randall."

"We aren't walkers, we're just scared." Daryl said putting his head on Beth's shoulder.

"Everyone's scared." She said into his ear.

…

In the house, Daryl stood in the far corner while everyone started talking. Beth went to her room with Carl and Jimmy. He felt so alone without her. He wished she was there with him, but he understood why she didn't want to.

"Alright, Randall. He either lives or dies." Rick stated throughout the room.

Daryl was about to speak, but Dale already started.

"This is a kid's life we're talking about. He needs to be free. He can't be locked up forever."

"Dale, this kid could bring back his group, and we will be in whole other situation." Rick replied.

"Or he could stay here and be really helpful to the group." Dale yelled.

"We can't take that risk. We got to kill him." Rick said.

"How would you do it. Would it be a clean shot to the head or…" T-dog began.

"You're acting like it's already decided. You have to give him a chance." Dale pleaded to the group.

"He could help by going on runs or working in the fields." Daryl suggested.

Most of the people in the room were shocked to see Daryl trying to save Randall's life.

"What, we keep him in chains while he works all day?" Andrea harshly asked.

Dale went around pleading to everyone. Unfortunately, Andrea was the only one who changed his mine.

The group was still unchanged about their motives. Daryl wasn't surprised, but Dale was on fire.

As Dale walked out of the house, he muttered loudly,

"This group is broken."

Daryl walked towards Beth's room to tell her what was going to happen. He opened her door and Carl and Jimmy automatically got up and left the room.

"How did it go?" She asked with a smile.

Daryl looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't say it.

"Daryl,"

"It's happening." Daryl said to her.

Beth then realized what he was trying to say. Randall was gonna die. Daryl wrapped both his arms around Beth's waist and held her. She was sad but she didn't have anything left in her to cry. They remained that the way for the rest of the night, until they heard screaming.

…

Rick was almost ready to shoot Randall. Of course Randall was pleading for his life.

"Shut up." Shane yelled at him.

Rick was about to let go of the trigger but he heard this one voice.

"Do it dad. Do it."

Both Shane and Rick looked towards Carl. Automatically Rick felt guilty. It was like realization struck him right there.

Once it was out that the plan to execute Randall was off, the only thing Andrea wanted to do was to tell Dale.

…

Beth and Daryl held each other, not saying a word, but just comforting each other. It was when they heard someone screaming was when they stopped. They ran out of the house towards the commotion.

They saw Dale on the ground with his gut torn open. Beth began to cry. Daryl hugged her so she didn't have to look.

Rick began to shoot him in the head but he couldn't. That's when Daryl slowly let go of Beth and took the gun from Rick.

"I'm sorry brother." Was all that Daryl said to Dale.

When the gun went off, he felt Beth wrap her arms around his back.

Dale was gone.

**AN: the season 2 part of this story is getting closer to its end. Until next time…..**


	9. Chapter 9

_Light_

_Chapter 8_

_Season 2 Finale_

A week after Dale's death and everything got worse. Lori being pregnant, Shane and Rick butting heads, and Randall being allowed to live. Randall alive wasn't a bad thing, but it made much more tension in the group. Everything changed when Shane announced that Randall escaped.

"That twerp knocked me in the face, took my gun, and ran off into the woods!"

Beth was shocked to hear this. When she talked to Randall, she only saw fear, not a killer.

Daryl was surprised as well, but he snapped out of it because of Beth's safety.

"Beth," Daryl said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to stay in the house."

"Daryl, no, I want to help..." She began before she was cut off from him.

"No, it's not safe. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm not letting you get hurt."

Beth looked at his blue eyes and gave in.

"Ok, I'll stay here, but you have to come back unhurt too."

Daryl snorted at her. He bent over and kissed her forehead.

Daryl left with Glenn as they searched for Randall. Rick and Shane went in another route to cover more ground. Things for Daryl and Glenn became stranger. When they found Randall's body, he was turned into a walker. It was weird because he had no bite or scratch marks.

"He was strangled. His neck's broken." Daryl stated examining Randall's body.

"You think Shane..."

"I don't know,"

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a gun shot in the distance. Daryl's eyes went huge.

"Beth,"

That's all he could say before he rushed back to the house with Glenn close on his tail.

Once they got back, they realized that Shane and Rick weren't even back.

Lori, Andrea, Hershel, Maggie, Carol, Patricia, and Beth came outside.

"You don't think Randall tried to kill..." Lori began.

"No, he's dead, but it was struggle." Daryl said.

Beth went up to Daryl and said,

"Do you mean Shane..."

Daryl just nodded in return.

"What's that out there?" Andrea asked pointing out into the distance.

Everyone turned to the direction of Andrea's hand and saw a dreadful sight.

"Walkers." Glenn muttered.

"A heard that size will tar the house down." Daryl said.

Beth's grip around Daryl's arm tightened.

"We have to leave." Carol said.

"Not without my husband." Lori yelled.

"I'm not leaving. This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel said.

Daryl looked at Beth and saw fear in her eyes.

"Beth, you stay here until I'll come back okay."

"Daryl, that's what you said last time. I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to stay here. If things get flooded with walkers, leave."

"Not without you!" She screamed.

"Hey, I promise I'll find you. You can't keep me away from you even if you try."

Beth's eyes brightened up and she smiled. Daryl bent over, and this time, he kissed her on the lips.

He went towards his motorcycle, and went into the undead crowd.

"Carl!" Lori screamed.

Beth snapped out of it and turned towards Lori.

"He's not upstairs?" Carol asked.

"No."

"Let's check again."

Beth went inside to help, but she was distracted when she saw that the barn was on fire.

...

Daryl was shooting at every Walker he saw. He kept it up, but he soon stopped when he replied that they just kept coming. He knew that there was no hope of saving the farm. He kept on shooting, until he heard Beth scream.

...

Beth, Patricia, Carol, and Lori were still looking for Carl.

"Maybe he's with Rick?" Patricia thought.

"If he was with his daddy, they'll be that way,"

"Lori, we need to go. Carl's on a need his mother." Carol said.

"Get the others," Lori sobbed out as she continued to scream out Carl's name.

"Lori, we're ready."

"Ok, Hershel!"

Beth looked towards her dad, and saw that he was still firing his gun.

"Daddy!"

"Beth come on." Patricia pleaded.

Beth obeyed and ran off holding Patricia's hand, but out of nowhere, two walkers grabbed Patricia and ripped her throat out. Beth screamed to the top of her lungs. She wouldn't let go of Patricia's hand. Lori started to ran up to her, but was beaten by Daryl on his motorcycle. He quickly jumped off and grabbed Beth. Beth automatically let go of Patricia's hand and wrapped her arms around Daryl's chest.

"Go, I got her." Daryl said to Lori.

Daryl jumped on his motorcycle and positioned Beth on the backside. She held onto his backside and shoved her face into his vest. Daryl took off into the night with relief that Beth was alright.

...

The next day was calm. Beth looked up from Daryl's back and noticed that they were on the highway.

"Hey, how you doing?" Daryl asked her calming, slightly looking back at her.

"I'm fine, but why are we on the highway?" Beth asked him, gripping him more tightly.

"This is where we lost Sophia. Hopefully the others would come here too." He replied.

Sure enough, Daryl saw Hershel, Rick, and Carl. He stopped his motorcycle and Beth jumped off and hugged her dad. Daryl shook Rick's hand.

"Glad you made it." Rick said to Daryl.

"Glad we're here." Daryl smiled in relief in return.

All o them looked towards the highway and saw two cars coming towards then. Glenn and Maggie were in one car. Lori, T-Dog, and Carol were in the second one. Once everyone reunited and had an emotional reunion with revealing people who didn't make it out of the farm, Daryl went up to Rick to tell him about Randall.

"He had no bite marks. His neck was broken, but he still turned."

Beth walked up to Daryl and gripped his forearm.

"Hoes that possible?" She asked Rick.

"It's spreading through the air now!?" Glenn panicky said.

As Beth gripped her arm tighter around Daryl's, Daryl gave Rick an intense stare.

"We're all infected."

Everyone stopped from what they were saying and doing and looked towards Rick.

"Jenner, at the CDC told me. Whatever it is, we all have it."

"And you kept that from us?" Carol asked.

Rick looked down at his feet.

"It didn't cross your mind that we deserve to know?"

"Well I thought it was best if people didn't know,"

The conversation went on and on. Daryl couldn't process it at all. He took Beth and led her away from the commotion.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked him with a weary voice.

"I'm okay. You're here, I'm here." Daryl said as the group got louder.

"We need to get off the highway. There will be more geeks like that one if we can't shut our mouths." Daryl said as he put a bolt through a walker's forehead.

Soon everyone came to their senses and moved away from the highway. Daryl led the way with Beth on his back. He stopped when nightfall hit. They all took shelter off the roads for the night. Daryl's head was in Beth's lap, as she was stroking his hair.

Everything was quiet until Carol came up to Daryl.

"You're strong, can't you do something?"

Daryl looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"We can go back on the highway, to see if we can find a gas station or something?" Maggie offered.

"No, we're not splitting up." Rick said coldly.

Everyone looked at him.

"If you think you can make it out there, leave. I killed my best friend for you people for god sakes!" Rick yelled.

No one moved. Beth's hands held Daryl's hair more tightly.

"Well, let's get one thing straight,"

Daryl turned his head in Beth's lap to look at Rick. Every eye was on Rick at this point.

"This isn't no dang democracy anymore."

**AN:**

**Season 2 is done! Season 3 in this story will be different than the show as well. Beth was more in the background in season 3 than season 4 and 5. The reason why I starred this story was to see if things would work out differently in season 5. Here's my question, if Beth and Daryl were close in season 2, would she survive past season 5? Currently, I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see if she would.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Light"

Season 3

* * *

"_We've been the rode for months now. Ever since the farm, Daryl has always been by my side. He's always there making sure I'm safe. Lori's baby will be here soon. We're gonna have to find a safe place so she can give birth. It's been hard on everyone recently. We haven't stopped just to rest. We just keep going, hoping to find something. Daryl found an owl this morning. At least we have supper tonight. Everything is rushed. It's like we don't have to time to breathe anymore, we just keep running."_

* * *

Daryl made his way through the woods tracking a deer or something. However, he stopped when he saw fences. Tall fences. Somewhere to be safe. It was a prison. Daryl went back to where the others were and then led them to the prison.

"We're gonna have to clear it, but it will do." Rick said.

"Come on," Daryl said, taking Beth's hand and sprinting towards the prison.

Everyone followed Daryl to the gate. As Rick cut open the gate with pliers, Daryl pushed Beth through and he followed. Once everyone was through, Daryl took Beth's hand and ran. Thankfully, there were no walker's inside the gate pathway, but in the outside prison, there were tons.

Rick was the one to go out and run to a tower for more heavy artillery. Everyone else was to cover him. Daryl was by Beth firing their guns to every walker in sight. Carol almost shot Rick's foot, which made him gave her a death glare.

"Sorry," Carol laughed.

Once every walker in the fields were dead, everyone prepared for camp. That night was when they cook the owl that Daryl caught that morning. Daryl set near Beth eating his part of the owl. Once he was done, he placed his head on Beth's lap, and she automatically began to run her hands through his hair like she did the night after the farm being overrun. Hershel looked at Beth and Daryl, and then at Maggie and Glenn. He smiled. His daughters both found someone that cares for them.

"Bethy, why don't you sing "The Parting Glass." He asked.

"No one wants to hear." Beth declared.

Daryl grabbed her hand on his head and said,

"Come on Beth,"

Beth looked down at him and said,

"I thought my singing annoyed you?"

"There aint no jukebox so…"

Beth smiled at him. She began to sing and soon, Maggie sang along with her.

"_Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company._

_And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all. _

_Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away, _

_And of all the sweethearts that ere I had, they wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not, _

_I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"_

_Oh, if I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile _

_There is a fair maid in this town that sorely has my heart beguiled _

_Her rosey cheeks and ruby lips, she alone has my heart in thrall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all."_

Hershel smiled at both at his daughters singing, but he also noticed that Glenn and Daryl were lost staring at his daughters. He chuckled a little. He was going to have to talk with them about their relationships with his girls.

* * *

The next day was the day that the prison yard will be cleared.

"Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-dog, we're getting rid of these walkers." Rick said as he went close to the door to the country yard.

Daryl kissed Beth and hugged her.

"Stay here, okay," he said to her.

"One day, I'm coming with you, Mr. Dixon." She said smiling as she cupped his face.

"Yeah, we'll see Greene." He said hugging her tighter then letting her go, going towards the opening of the gate.

Beth was worried. She would never stop worrying. Every time Daryl was out hunting, she would always have a picture in her mind that Daryl would be bitten by a walker. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her dad came up to her.

"He'll be fine Bethy. He can't stay away from you. Believe me, I've tried to keep him away from you, but he always comes back." Hershel said smiling at Beth.

Beth giggled in response. Her daddy was right. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, and T-dog made their way through the prison yard while the others fired their guns through the fences to help them. Beth even took out a walker right by Daryl. Daryl glanced towards her and smiled a little. Beth obviously smiled back. Once everything was clear in the country yard, the others made their way through. Daryl led Beth through the cell block. Lori and Carol were right behind them.

"Are all the cell blocks cleared?" Lori asked.

"No, just this one. We'll explore the others tomorrow." Rick answered.

Lori and Rick exchanged glances. They haven't been the same since the whole Shane incident.

"Come on," Carol piped up.

"Let's go pick a cell," She side to Lori, urging her up the stairs.

Daryl led Beth to a cell on the top floor as well.

"What do ya think?" he asked.

Beth sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"It's safe. We can spend the rest of our lives here." Beth said smiling.

Daryl sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. Beth put her arm over Daryl's head and pulled him closer to her. There moment was interrupted when Hershel came in the cell.

"Have you picked your cell yet son?" He asked Daryl.

"Daddy," Beth laughed.

Daryl lifted his head off Beth's shoulder and said with a gulp,

"Uh, I was planning on staying with her,"

"Relax, I'm kidding. How about we take a walk?" Hershel asked.

"That sounds great." Beth said with excitement.

"Actually Bethy, with just Daryl this time. I've got Glenn waiting on us too."

"Great," Daryl mumbled.

Beth kissed his cheek and Daryl got up and followed Hershel to where Glenn was.

"Come on, let's go outside." Hershel said with a smile.

Daryl and Glenn both exchanged looks with each other, but they followed Hershel outside the prison.

"Listen, I have something for you both. Something that has been valued by me and something that has valued by Beth and Maggie's mothers. Now Glenn, since Maggie's older than Beth, I want you to have this."

Hershel took out a golden pocket watch and hand it to Glenn.

"Daryl, you care for my sweet Bethy, and that's why I want you to have this,"

He took out a golden cross with John 3: 16 inscribed on it. Hershel handed the necklace to Daryl and Daryl took it.

"These two things I've just given you show that I give you my blessing for Beth and Maggie."

Daryl smirked a bit and Glenn had a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks," Daryl said holding out his hand to Hershel.

Hershel looked at the hand and looked back at Daryl. He grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a tight hug. Daryl was actually kind of shock to see how strong Hershel was. Glenn jumped in the hug to and when they all three let go, Glenn asked,

"What was the thing that was valued by their mothers?"

Hershel looked at both of them and said,

"Josephine and Annette valued these,"

Hershel took out two rings. Both of them were the same, but one was a citrine wedding ring and the other was a tanzanite wedding ring.

"Josephine's was the citrine and Annette's was the tanzanite."

"Hershel, we can't take," Glenn started but was cut off.

"No, they both would want you two to have them."

Hershel gave Glenn Josephine's and gave Daryl Annette's.

"You now, there's never a man good enough for your little girl, until one is." Hershel said looking at Daryl and Glenn, who were still both staring at the rings in their hand.

Hershel chuckled a little bit.

"You give them the rings when you're ready to." He said patting their backs and walking back in the cell block, leaving Glenn and Daryl in their thoughts.

**AN: Well there's the first chapter for season 3. We get to see Hershel accepting Daryl and Glenn apart of Beth and Maggie's lives. He even gave them his wives rings to show it. Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the third season of Light. Until next time…**


End file.
